bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Makon Soft
Yong Yong is believed to be the name of a pirate developer that has developed numerous games for portable Nintendo systems, namely the Game Boy and Game Boy Color. Their games are notorious for being of poor quality, particularly the music, even when compared to other pirate games, as well as most of them being strikingly similar in design and gameplay. Overview Yong Yong seems to have originated in the late 1990s, around about the time that the GBC came out. Their first two games, Rockman 8 and Sonic 3D Blast 5, were monochrome, but all subsequent games have been in color. (Their earliest color games, such as Sonic Adventure 7, suffer from a limited palette, but this improved with later releases.) The name "Yong Yong" comes from the ending of Sonic 3D Blast 5 and Sonic Adventure 7. However, all of their color games either have a maker code of "MK" or write the text "MakonSoftStudios" to RAM; it's unknown if Yong Yong and Makon are separate companies. Although their games often suffer from emulation problems, even the actual cartridge games are flawed, as due to either poor programming or hardware, some of the games can either crash at random moments or at certain points in a game. As well as this, at least two of their games cannot be completed on a real cartridge due to programming flaws, in a similar manner to [[Action 52 (NES Version)|the NES version of Action 52]]. Collision detection faults resulting in a character falling through the floor are also common. As well as this, all of their games seem to be built off the engine used in their Sonic games. The Sonic engine was later used in Pokémon Adventure, which refined the controls a bit from Sonic 7 and Sonic 3D Blast 5, with slight changes made to secondary game aspects, such as the health system and the character's attack. Another game engine they used was from Rockman 8, which changed certain control aspects such as the removal of momentum while walking. This engine so far has only been used in Rockman 8, hacks of said game (like Rockman X4), and Sachen's Thunder Blast Man for the Game Boy Color. Games ''Digimon (2001-2003) * ''Digimon 2 * Digimon 3 Crystal (Digimon 2 with different/reordered levels) * Digimon 02 4 * Digimon 02 Jade (Digimon 02 4 with different/reordered levels) * Digimon 02 5 * Digimon 02 Crystal II ("improved" Digimon 02 5 with a different level order and a level song replaced with a new one) * Digimon Pocket * Digimon Diamond ''Pokémon (2000-2003) * ''Mewtwo Strikes Back * Pokémon Adventure * Pokémon Diamond Special Pikachu Edition (hack of Super Mario 3 Special; Level 1 can't be completed due to a programming flaw) * Pokémon Jade (hack of Sonic Adventure 7; crashes at the end of Level 1, released in 2001) * Pokémon Pearl (hack of Digimon 2) * Pokémon Ruby * Pokémon Sapphire Others (1998-2004) * Donkey Kong 5 * Gorilla 3 (possible variation of Donkey Kong 5) * Harry Potter 3 * Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * Rockman 8 (major hack of Rockman World 3 for Game Boy, released in 1999) * Rockman X4 (version of Rockman 8 with color, released in 2000) * Sonic 3D Blast 5 (Game Boy, unrelated to Somari) * Sonic Adventure 7 (hack of Sonic 3D Blast 5, released in 1999) * Sonic Adventure 8 (Released in 2000) * Super Mario Special 3 (based off the NES Super Mario Bros. 3, released in 2000) Trivia * Some of the Yong-Yong game fonts appear to be similar to those used by Ei-How Yang. * Their games are of similar quality to Rocman X aka Thunder Blast Man for GBC by Sachen. * Some Yong Yong games use a rumble cartridge similar to Pokemon Pinball and other licensed releases. They are believed to be the only unlicensed developer to do this. Games that used the rumble cartridge include Super Donkey Kong 5, Rockman X4, Super Mario Special 3 and Sonic Adventure 8, although all these games are available in non-rumble versions as well. * They still make games for mobile devices under the name "Makon Mobile Studios". Category:Developers Category:Yong Yong Category:Companies from Taiwan